dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
Details *'Title:' 무신 / Moo-shin / Soldier *'Also known as:' Military Official / God of War *'Genre:' Period, historical *'Episodes:' 56 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Feb-11 to 2012-Sep-15 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 20:40 *'Original Soundtrack:' Soldier OST Synopsis This drama is about a real person by the name of "Kim Joon" in the history books (i.e. Goryeosa), a slave (aka "No-Bi" in Korean) earning himself freedom via hard work and determination, rising to the top military official serving the emperor Gojong of Goryeo and overruling the feudalist government that had been in power for over 60 years. Major event that took place during his time was Mongol invasions of Korea. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Kim Joo Hyuk as Kim Joon *Kim Kyu Ri as Choe Song Yi *Jung Bo Suk as Choe Woo *Park Sang Min as Choi Yang Baek ;Extended Cast *Joo Hyun as Choe Chung Heon *Hong Ah Reum as Son Wol Ah (aka "Wol Ah"), Kim Joon's deceased fiancée & An Shim, Choe Woo's concubine *Baek Do Bin as Choe Hang (aka "Man Jun") *Lee Seung Hyo as Emperor Gojong of Goryeo *Kim Seo Ra as Choe Woo's 1st wife *Kim Yoo Mi as Choe Woo's 2nd wife *Kim Ha Eun as Choon Shim, one of Choe Song Yi's female slaves *Chun Ho Jin as Lee Kyu Bo *Kim Joo Young as General Lee Won Jeong of Cheolju fortress *Lee Dong Shin as Supreme Commander, General Sartai of Mongol Empire *Choi Duk Moon as General Lee Hee Juk of Cheolju fortress *Choi Soo Rin as General Lee Hee Juk's wife *Kwon Tae Won as General Park Seo of Kwiju fortress *Yoon Dong Hwan as General Tanku of Mongol Empire *Jin Sun Kyu as Gab E *Kim Yong Woon (김용운) as Goo Pil *Jo Sang Goo as General Putau of Mongol Empire *Park Hae Soo as Kim Youn Hoo *Kang Shin Il as SooBeop *Oh Young Soo (오영수) as SooGi DaeSa *Kim Young Pil as General Park Song Bi *Lee Joo Hyun as Kim Yak Sun *Go Soo Hee as NanJang of Tobang kitchen *Jo Eun Sook as Gan Nan of Tobang kitchen *Yoo Na Young as Yeon Shim, one of Choe Song Yi's female slaves *Jung Sung Mo as Choe Hyang, Younger brother of Choe Woo *Lee Suk Joon as Lee Jang Yong *Kim Chul Ki as General Kim Kyung Son *Im Jong Yoon as General Choi Choon Myung *Baek Won Kil as Kyun Ga *Seo Kwang (서광) as Woo Ga *Jun Noh Min as Moon Dae *Kim Jung Hak as Jin Pyo *Seung Kyu as Kim Hong Chui *Jung Ho Bin as Song Kil Yoo *Choi Min as Kang Woo Moon *Baek In Chul as Lee Ja Sung *Seo Kwang Jae as Min Hee *Lee Nam Hee *Kim Kyung Ryong *Kim Ik Tae *Ahn Byung Kyung *Choi Jae Ho *Bae Min Soo *Im Seung Dae *Jung Sun Il *Lee Do Young *Kim Hyuk *Yoon Joo Young *Kang Sung Min *Jung Dong Kyu *Maeng Bong Hak *Ahn Hong Jin *Ahn Jae Mo *Kim Young *Baek Jae Jin *Baek Seung Woo Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Jin Min, Kim Heung Dong *'Asst. Director:' Nam Sung Woo (남성우), Kim Seul Ah (김슬아), Kim Seo Gon (김서곤) *'Screenwriter:' Lee Hwan Kyung Episode Ratings See Soldier/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:MBC Category:Military Category:Historical